This invention relates to a divination tool based on the ancient Chinese method known as "I Ching" or "Book of Changes". A brief explanation of this system of divination is given in the book "Introduction to the I Ching", by Tom Riseman, published by the Aquarian Press of Wellingborough, Northamptonshire. Another reference book on the subject is "The I Ching on Business & Decision Making", by Guy Damian-Knight, published by Destiny Books of Rochester, Vt.
In order to consult the I Ching or Book of Changes, the user must have a question in mind while casting or throwing the lines of a hexagram. In its simplest sense a hexagram is a pattern of six horizontal lines arranged vertically. The lines are designated as either changing or unchanging and may be either solid or broken. Once the hexagram is determined, the user can look up the proper answer in any one of many existing books on the subject.
As stated in the Damian-Knight book, there are a variety of ways of creating a hexagram. The ancient, meditative system uses 50 yarrow stalks, and is the method preferred by traditionalists who recognize the I Ching as an intuitive tool. This is a relatively lengthy process. The most widely used system involves throwing three coins six times. Heads is given a value of three and tails has a value of two. For each of the six throws, the values are added. In each case, they will always be 6, 7, 8 or 9. The 6's and 9's represent changing lines, while the 7's and 8's represent unchanging lines.